The Words I Couldn't Say
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Edward and Bella were highschool sweethearts. They were always together. But when school is ending Bella declares her love for Edward. Edward cant bring him self together to say it back 5 years they meet what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. Well I hope you enjoy reading this. My inspiration for this song was Words I couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts and the wonderful pianist Yiruma. R&R**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, re-write the books, dream about it, I do not own Twilight…it all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

5 years ago, I was with the love of my life. We were inseparable. We had been together for 5 years and we both knew we would be together forever. So why weren't we? Oh yeah I remember, because of me. I was such a douche. I couldn't say it back. All they were, were 3 simple words, but god did they have a massive meaning to it. Yes I did love her, so why didn't I tell her that. Truth be told I was scared shitless.

I know she said it first, but I was scared of what the future held. I was scared that in a few months or years she would stop loving me and go off with another man who she truly loved. I was scared to tell her I loved her. And now 5 years after, I'm still alone. Yeah I know that's sad but I love her, I love her so much it hurt. And no one could replace her. No one could replace my Bella.

**EPOV**

"Come on wake up its 9:00. Come on we need to go to mom's and help her with the party" Alice kept on jumping on my bed while I grabbed another pillow and hid my face in it. She sighed and got off the bed. I guess she was actually going to be nice for once. Just then I felt a gush of wind and the coldness hitting my legs. I sat up straight and saw Alice holding my quilt smirking.

"Fine I'm awake. Now please leave so I can get changed." I said to my little sister. After she left I got out of bed and went into the shower. The warm water was heavenly and relaxing. Unfortunately the water starting to turn cold telling me my shower was over. I got out and saw Alice had picked out my outfit. Always the helpful one.

I put on the shirt and black jeans and made my way downstairs where Alice and Jasper were waiting. I grabbed a pop tart and headed out the front door and went in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper following behind me.

I turned on the radio and Jimmy Eat World's song The World You Love came on

"So Alice, um I may have forgotten what this party is for. Care to remind me." I heard Jasper chuckling in the back and Alice sighed as I just gave her a huge smile.

"My dear brother, it is Rose and Emmett's engagement party." She shook her head at me. My dear old friend Emmett finally popped the question. Good for him. Rose and Emmet had been high school sweethearts and Emmett was not scared to say I love you to Rosalie like me. Jasper could even say it to my sister and they were both getting married in 7 months. It seems as everyone has found their perfect match. Except me, I was the 5th wheal and have been for the last 5 years.

I soon pulled up to my mother's house and go out of the car. We walked up to the house and soon I walked in I was embraced in one of my mothers hug.

"Hey Mom." I pulled out of the hug and my mother smiled at me telling me how glad it is too see me. I walked over to my dad who was waiting patiently behind and shook his hand

"Son, I would like to talk to you later."

"Sure Dad."

I walked out into the back garden where everyone else was. I saw Emmett and Rosalie together, looking radiantly happy. I walked up to them patting Emmett on the back and hugging Rosalie.

"Congratulations guys. And Emmett _finally!_" I laughed with Emmett.

"You so funny Eddie" I grimaced, "I just had to wait for the perfect moment you see."

"Yeah, yeah I get you." Dad called out that the BBQ was done and we all went to go get the food. Well, Emmett ran while we walked. We all plated up and sat around the bench that Dad had put up. Emmett's plate looked like a mountain compared to the rest of our plates, but I just guess that is Emmett for you.

"So Eddie have you gotten laid yet?" I started choking on my food. Esme, my mom, started to pat my back to help me out while I heard everyone else laughing quietly.

"I'm taken that as a no." Emmett laughed. Everyone else joined in while I continued giving Emmett a death glare. He just smiled at me. But he was right. I had been with a few girls here and there but I didn't want to have sex with any of them. Yes I was still a virgin.

"Right I'm going to get dessert." Alice said as she got up from the bench. We all started small talk and soon Alice came out with the cake. You couldn't even see her, the cake was bigger than her. So me and Emmett had to do something about that. We both looked at each other, a mischievous smile on our faces, and nodded.

"ALICE WATCH OUT! BIIRRD!!!"

Now Alice hated birds so she screamed, jumped and the cake flew out of her hands and landed on her and the ground. We were in hysterics. Dad was trying to hold n his laugh whereas me, Emmett and Jasper were fall on laughing, I was crying! However Mom and Alice were giving us death glares and the laughing died down.

I coughed, "So Jasper how are you?"

"Edward Mason Cullen! Emmett Charlie Cullen! How dare you do that to your sister."

I could hear a little snicker from behind me and saw Jasper trying hard to hide his laughing. We both mumbled a sorry and Mom just sighed.

"Look Mom I'll go out and buy a new cake." I said as I got up from the bench and smiled at my Mom. I grabbed my keys and walked to the Volvo. Soon Debussy was filling my mind and I was pulled up in front of the best bakery in town. _Swan's. _As I got out the car I could already smell the food from there. Delicious.

I was walking up to the bakery door when I walked into something, well someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking-"

I looked down and saw _her._

_-_-_-_-_

**BPOV**

"Angela, I'm running late could you please grab the cake that's on the side and put it in my car." I shouted from the bottom of my wardrobe trying to find something nice to wear. I owned a bakery downtown, one of the best I might add. But we didn't have enough staff today so I had to work the early shift as well as the late shift.

"Sure, will do." I heard Angela call back. Angela was one of my best friends in high school. Ugh high school. The only good thing about high school was _him_. But he didn't want me so I guess he was just using me. Anyway, me and Angela had rented out a flat and we were now roommates.

I grabbed out some black skinny's, a white vest and some black flats **( Outfit on Profile) **and rushed out the door and nearly ran into Angela on the way.

"Right, the cake is in the car you have a an appointment with some of the big guys today at 2 you all set?" I nodded and gave her a hug before running into my car and heading off to work.

The song I Wish I Was James Bond by Scouting For Girls drifted through the car. Gosh that song brought back memories. Me and Edward rocking it out in the garden. Emmett trying to play basketball but failing miserably. The six of us in the car just driving around, windows rolled down singing to the song at the top of our lungs.

I wiped a stray tear that ran down my face. That was all in the past now. Memories hidden and the back of my mind. Only resurfacing sometimes like today. And god, how I hated when I thought back to my high school days.

I soon at the bakery and ran in carrying the cake in my hands trying not to drop it. I slid it on the counter and turned to Mike who stopped doing his work and was starting at me.

"Hi Mike" I smiled...well OK a forced smile.

"He-Hey Bella, how are you?" I do feel sorry for him sometimes, not my fault that he follows you everywhere like a dog.

"I'm good thanks, I need you just to run this cake to 59 Hillby Road."

"Sure thing" He took of his apron and set off. I sighed and got ready for the day. That's when I saw a flash of bronze hair.

He was walking this way and once I got a closer look at this man I knew it was _him._

**Yes? No? Review people and I shall give you sweats. How do you think the first chapter has come along.**

**Love yous x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I updated so late. I will try and bring another chapter out tonight. I know this chapter is short, sorry again.**

But the good news: ITS SUMMMMER (: I'm so glad that the summer holidays are here xD  
Annnd I went to see Harry Potter 6 last night…but I didn't get back 'til 1 in the morning so I was so tired for school as I had about 5 hours sleep :L  
Enjoy x

BPOV

I ducked down and sat on the floor behind the counter. I heard the jingle of the bell telling me someone was at the door. Damn. Why didn't I just take the cake and let Mike stay here?

I heard the shuffling of feet, and then his voice.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" I tried hard not to call out to him. His voice was still the perfect velvet voice he had in high school but a little deeper now.

Then I heard his deep masculine laugh. "Hi there do you need any help?"

Crap. I looked up at him. All these years hadn't done him any justice. His green eyes were brighter than ever, his perfect angled features and his lips. Oh his lips, how I've missed them. They were currently in a crooked smile I could never forget.

However his facia expression turned amused to shock when he saw me. I lifted my self off the ground and wiped my apron.

"Hello sir and welcome to _Swan's _how may I help you?" There was only one way I could go about this and it was to make it so I didn't know who he was.

"B-Bella?" he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He had a pained expression. He just shook his head and looked down to the floor.

"Can I have a chocolate and vanilla cake it should be under the name Esme Cullen." His tone was cold. No emotion what so ever. I had never heard this side of Edward before.

"Sure. I shall just go get it."

I went to the back and leant against the wall. I took a deep breath. This was all too much. I needed to get out of here, just so I wouldn't see him again. But how long has he lived here for? Why haven't I seen him around since…high school? I would have to keep up on pretending that I didn't know him for now. Even though it hurt while doing so. When all I wanted was to jump on him and kiss him.

I grabbed the cake turned around, put on a big fake smile and walked out. Edward was learnt against the counter with his head down and his eyes closed. He was slightly shaking and taking deep breaths.

"Here you go sir. I hope you enjoy your cake." I said in an oh so cheery voice. He mumbled a thanks and left without a second glance. I closed my eyes and let the tears, that wanted to badly spill out when I was talking to him, fall down my cheek.

I heard the bell of the door go again and I quickly wiped the tears away and looked up to whoever came in. It was Mike.

"Hey Mike, um I am not feeling to well. Could you just take over my shift today?"

He nodded and I went out the café as fast as I could. I went straight to my apartment and changed into some sweats, grabbed a big tub of chocolate ice cream and settled down and watched _Yes Man. _I soon fell asleep where Jim Carrey was about to sing to the man who was about to jump out of the building.

That was when the nightmare returned. With the star of the show, Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

She…she didn't remember me. After all those years we were together and she forgets who I am. How? Why…why would she. I thought she loved me. I must have really hurt her by not saying I love you back, by not talking to her for over 5 years.

After having my encounter with Tanya, her trying to harass me in the middle of the street, I stepped into Swans and no one was there. After looking around for a while I looked over the counter and saw a woman with beautiful brown hair sitting on the floor. She must of have been new.

Then she looked up at me. And I was lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. The eyes that I have not seen in years.

Then I spoke to her. And she couldn't even remember my name. I was in pain. A lot of it.

I got out of the car with the cake and placed it n the kitchen in the house. Everyone outside was laughing. Carlisle and Esme together hugging. Emmett and Rosalie kissing. Alice on Jaspers lap. I couldn't but feel jealous at them. They had a good life and I was here stuck on my own, when I know my Bella is out there.

I would get my Bella back. Even if it takes a life time, because the love I have for her is true and true love is brighter than sunshine.

**Review please. How is it going so far? Love yous**


End file.
